


A Reckless Rebel

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Deleted Scenes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Iconic Lines Repurposed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh how the turn tables, POV Finn (Star Wars), Pining Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reckless Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Poe's upset about Finn's last mission, so Finn tracks him down to talk about it. Then that talk definitely gets him somewhere--yall remember that iconic han/leia kiss in the falcon? it's finnpoe now babeyyy
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	A Reckless Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> look this just wouldn't leave me alone  
> it's not perfect, it's self-edited as always, but i hope you have fun anyway  
> inspired by a gmariam drabble from tumblr, also showcasing han/leia and finn/poe parallels!

Poe’s upset. Staring over the briefing holo with that _look_. Right at him. Ok, correction. Poe’s mad. At him specifically, if the hard clench of his jaw and the glint in his eye is to be believed. Finn looks at him, half expectant half apprehensive as the meeting concludes and the other troops file out. Poe jumps to his feet, storms out after them. Doesn’t even stop when Finn reaches his way and quietly calls to him. Shit.

Correction.

Poe’s pissed.

Finn gives him a little while to cool down. And get his own thoughts together anyway. He thought maybe after the briefing Poe would understand, and he tries to keep his own temper in check. He did what he had to to save his people, Poe’s been guilty of that himself. Finn shoves his hands in his pockets, slinking around the base with one eye out for Poe. But yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have crashed the speeder right into that base. Shit. The more he thinks about it, the more he almost regrets the move. Almost. There’s only so many times that trick will work, he’d just decided to push it once more. And it had worked, hadn’t it? The whole squadron had been able to scramble out of harm’s way before the Order set out a swarm. Though taking out the command center on Lola Sayu was the equivalent of kicking a rock hornet nest and even his own dextrous driving was barely enough to get back to the lander before getting blown to bits.

All right, maybe he can make it up to him. All his own sticky feelings aside, Poe is probably his best friend. Making a friend worry isn’t something he’s proud of. He’s even less proud of making Poe worry because, though he won’t admit it out loud, Poe means more to him. A lot more. It would even be fair to say Finn loves him. Even if Poe doesn’t love him back. Sometimes it feels like there might be something there. Sometimes the space between them feels so thick Finn could choke on it. But Poe’s never said anything, never made a move, and Finn’s sure it’s just him. He’s made peace with that. So he just doesn’t get why Poe’s mad. Wait, no, he gets why Poe might be mad but not _that_ mad. Pissed enough to leave him in silence is what has Finn confused. It’s just…well, the whole maneuver seemed like a good idea. At the time. He’d honestly expected a very firm talking-to and a lot of disappointed eyes. The silence hurts. At this point, Finn’s determined to get to the bottom of this. So he looks for Poe. And finds him at last where he should have looked first: elbow-deep in his X-wing.

Finn circles around Poe carefully, eyeing whatever it is he’s working on. Something in the engine looks to be hanging on by a prayer, ready to fall on the pilot’s head and Poe’s not paying a lick of attention. Finn reaches over Poe’s head, trying to hold the piece in place for him while he works. And it would’ve been fine except as soon as he brushes too close, Poe shoulder-checks him in the chest, pushing him back and out of the way.

“Hey hotshot, take it easy, I’m only trying to help.”

“Don’t you ‘hotshot’ me. You don’t get to call me that after that little stunt of yours. If anyone’s a hotshot here, it’s you.”

“All right, all right. Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

“It would if you actually meant it.”

Ok, that stings a bit. “I mean it most of the way, does that count?”

“No.”

Finn sighs, leaning into Poe’s space because even if Poe’s mad at him, it just feels nice to be as close as he is. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I mean, you’ve pulled crazier stunts, what’s the issue here?”

Poe opens his mouth for something but whatever it is dies before delivery and Poe just shakes his head instead. “You make it so difficult sometimes.” Poe snags a tool and buries himself in the engine. “With your reckless plans and your stupid bravery and your…face.”

Finn snorts. “I do, I really do. My face is just the worst, I know.” He crosses his arms. “You could be a little nicer though. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I’m all right. And I have good plans.”

Poe rolls his eyes, twists the tool too hard in his frustration. The grip slips and he smacks his knuckles against the engine block. Finn flinches toward him, barely holding his hand in place under his arm. Poe hisses, sucking the scrape into pursed lips as he turns.

“Occasionally, maybe. When you aren’t acting like…stars, like such a kriffing rebel.”

“Rebel, huh?” Poe’s knuckle is already bright red. There’ll be a bruise there for sure. Finn’s fingers act before he can think better of it, rubbing away the hurt in Poe’s hands as best he can. “I like the sound of that. That’s what we’re all about, right?”

Abruptly, Poe’s eyes are a little wider, flitting between Finn’s face and their joined hands. There's a beat of silence then, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“ _Stop_ that, my hands are dirty.”

Finn frowns down at their greasy fingers. “My hands are dirty too, what’re you afraid of?”

Poe jerks back, every inch of him haughty and taut. “Afraid? I’m not afraid of anything.”

Finn squints, takes a second and the dots finally connect. _Oh, he_ is _afraid_. Under that bravado and fast pilot mouth, Poe’s scared. Not of much of course, but this? Whatever this is between them? Poe’s a little frightened by it. Finn’s just never picked up on it until he could physically feel tremors shaking Poe’s hands. But once he feels it, it’s everywhere. Even shakes the air around them. Now he has to decide: forward? Or back? Well, Poe’s hand is already in his. And it feels so right Finn never wants to let him go.

Forward it is. Now, how does he get Poe to connect the same dots? Will he? Sometimes getting Poe to see eye to eye is like talking to a brick wall. Hardheaded bastard.

Ah. Finn grins to himself, just a little. There’s the answer right there. He calls Poe’s bluff, “You’re trembling.”

“I’m not _trembling_.”

Finn leans a little closer, pulling Poe’s hand to his chest. “You like me because I’m reckless. There aren’t enough reckless rebels in your life. You’re surrounded by resistance but no one’s as crazy as you are and you like it.”

Poe’s shoulders meet the ship with a dull thud, his eyes blown wide. “I…happen to like reasonable men.”

Finn nods, caught in Poe’s gravity and pushing his way to landfall. There’s room for Poe to run but he’s not, which gives Finn all the answer he needs. Their noses brush, Poe’s lips part, the corner of Finn’s mouth grins. “I’m a reasonable man.”

“No you’re not, you’re—”

That’s it. Finn lifts Poe’s chin and slides in the rest of the way, kissing the smart-ass remark right out of his mouth. Wow. That’s… _wow_. Poe’s lips are firm, hot and perfect and Finn can’t get enough. Definitely satisfied with the way Poe gasps open for Finn’s tongue to dip in. That sparks a deep heat in his belly and he’s ready to chase it all the way down, then Poe eases back. Opening his eyes long enough to peek at Finn from beneath his lashes and mumble, “Ok hotshot,” before throwing his arms around Finn’s neck and diving right back in.

Finn chuckles. _Pretty sure that’s my line_ , is what he wants to say. But kissing Poe feels too good to stop so he doesn’t. He wouldn’t win anyway, not against Poe’s mouth. Kriff, he always has to have the last word. Doesn’t matter, Finn will stand in that damn hanger and kiss Poe all day. Or would have, if BB-8 didn’t roll up right that second, babbling something about hyperdrives and lightspeed and repairs. Finn groans. Poe breaks away with a, “Yes, got it, _thank you_ buddy,” and Finn sighs to himself, resting his face on Poe’s temple.

“Never a moment’s peace with that one around, I swear,” Finn grumbles.

“You coulda picked a less ridiculous place to do this,” Poe teases.

When the little droid finally rolls away, Finn realizes Poe’s arms are still around his neck. Well, maybe the moment isn’t entirely lost.

“Maybe. But I always finish what I start and we started here. Couldn’t just up and drag you into a broom closet now could I?”

Poe’s eyebrows creep up and there’s more than a little interest there. “I mean you could…”

Poe trails off suggestively and Finn has to take a deep breath to keep his head on straight. Ok, two can play that game. “Why don’t we skip the closet for something more comfortable?”

The sharp breath Poe sucks through his teeth is definitely worth the stares they’re starting to get. “Yours or mine?”

Finn kisses Poe’s temple, glaring at anyone he sees over Poe’s shoulder, daring them to say something stupid. “Yours is closer.”

Poe takes his hand, and that by itself sends all sorts of shivers up his spine. There’s a deeper question there, Finn can sense it. No problem. He’ll spend as long as necessary reassuring, if that’s what Poe needs. They’re on the same page, they want the same thing; it’ll be the easiest mission he’s ever taken. And one he never wants to quit. But it’s the look on Poe’s face that really makes his knees weak. When Poe pauses and asks, eyes all wide and earnest, “You finish what you start huh?”

Stars, he can’t wait to prove it.

“Yep.” He kisses Poe’s cheek, pulls him toward the barracks. “Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the original deleted scene from ESB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtYo1mhXqjM)
> 
> [Here's gmariam's original drabble](https://gmariam19.tumblr.com/post/627902808657641472/im-still-not-sure-what-i-think-about-this-one)


End file.
